Josh (Rebooted)
'''Josh '''is Ryan's younger brother. He was a normal thirteen-year-old kid until he gained the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, Josh grew to be a true hero. Along with his team, Josh has also been deputized by Razortek and gained more aliens as time progressed. History Appearance Josh wears a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side for some time. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. His hero clothes vary, along with his teammates'. Powers and Abilities Josh has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Gwen, Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat. Dad hinted that Josh was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Razortek Academy with a 95 out of a 100. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Josh is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. Rachel even stated that he really isn't working up to his potential at school. He also has fairly moderate grades. Social Studies and Science are his toughest subjects, yet he still maintains a B+ average. Josh has an extraordinarily sharp memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance. This is even more true for things that interest him. Josh is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Equipment Josh is the wielder of many different Omnitrices, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of the series, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an alien, Josh gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes a change in it, like with Rath and Juryrigg. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, he can impersonate aliens as he did with Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix included what is referred as an "evolutionary function", that allowed Ben to evolve his alien forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix can both be used for various purposes. Both have a built-in Universal Translator that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. The prototype Omnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Highbreed from extinction. Azmuth also mentioned that Josh could use the prototype Omnitrix to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. The Omnitrix also has a failsafe to help prevent Josh from dying. If Josh is in mortal danger and the Omnitrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Josh is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers and strengths, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override Josh's behavior, such as Big Chill's reproductive phase or Swampfire's blossoming process. Furthermore, any illness Josh is experiencing in his human form will also affect his alien forms. Whenever Josh unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Despite his experience in using the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix, Josh still does not know every function of them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Though the current Omnitrix is designed to work only for him, Ben still has not mastered it. According to Azmuth, Josh may get the Master Control on his 16th birthday. The Omnitrix does not actually mistransform, but rather it is due to Josh hitting the Omnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Josh has an allergy to peanuts and has a fear of peacocks. He also has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. Josh's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Quinn appears to notice this. Josh appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the original Omnitrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. Relationships